Approaching Dusk
by petewentzishot
Summary: Our favorite Twilight characters are back  in our own version of Breaking Dawn. our first fanfiction! we update frequently, so review maybe the chapters are short but ther are gonna be alot!
1. Chapter 1

Approaching Dusk

BPOV

" Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," i said.

"You may now kiss the bride" the preist said . Edward's cool lips pressed against mine and i was dazzled for a second.

Imediatly everyone cheered as we ran down the aisle. I heard catcalls and whistles in the backround.

"I'm gonna kill Emmett,"i muttered as Edward glared at him. then we got into the limo. As soon as i got in the limo and sat down i had a flashback.

* * *

"So Edward should we invite Jacob?" i asked my angel. 

"Yeah, sure," he ansewerd in a muttering tone.

"So who else?" i asked.

"Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben," he suggested.

"The rest of the Quileute Pack?" i asked.

"Sure invite those filthy dogs," he growled.

"i thought you were at peace with them..."I said.

" i am, but they make you smell bad for a while."Edward replied.

Then Alice barged in inturrupting our litte conversation.

* * *

And heres where i am today, in a plane, going to Costa Rica with my fairy tale prince. 


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching Dusk

BPOV

"Bella wake up, wake up Bella, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled.

"Huh, wha what," i stuttered.

"Were here" he said in that musical voice i love.

"Where" i asked stupidly.

"Costa Rican rain forest, honeymoon, remember?" he asked.

"Right i new that" i said quikly.

* * *

We got off the plane and went to get our luggage. 

Suprisingly Edward didnt rent a super fancy car.This time he picked me up and ran at his superhuman speed, straight to the rainforest.

He took me to a beautiful, old house and set me down as he said "welcom home".

"Wow". The house was painted tan, with white trimmings. It was a two story house, with a balcony on the second story. Ther was a porch on the side with some pretty pink flowers. At the back of the house there was a swimming pool. I wanted to have a romantic evening swim with Edward but then i remembered that did not bring a swim suit. We went inside and the door opend up into one big room like in the Cullen house. The furniture was a cool black leather. I went upstairs and into my room, the room conected to the balcony, so i went outside. The view was amazing, i havent seen anything like it. The tree tops were a perfect green, i could see birds flying, and monkeys jumping. But then the noise, it was loud, yet soothing.

"You like it?"

"I love it!!!!"

"You really do??"

"Really."

I was hungry so i desided to get something to eat. I ran at my clumsy speed, tripped over a carpet, and before i hit the floor the cool arms that i love so much wrapped around me. I turned around and pecked his lips. Then he took me back to our room and layed me on the bed.

"Time for the human to sleep".

And there i fell asleep, wrapped in a blanket in his ams.


	3. Chapter 3

Approaching Dusk

BPOV

I woke up the next morning, and suprise, suprise, it was raining in the rain forest.

Edward walked into my room with a tray and said "Good morning little miss human, i brought breakfast."

"Thanks and im not gonna be human for long, you promised" i said.

"I know, but be patient" he replied.

"Its not that easy"

"I know thats the millionth time you said that" i said winingly, "now please change me here its the perfect place"

"Well we are miles from civilization" he mumbled softly.

"You do know that if i change you now there will be a lot of pain, so much pain you'll want to kill yourself" he said worryingly.

"I know, i know but i have you, suicide would never cross my mind i love you and nothing can change that..." i said as Edward interupted me.

"Enough, i have made my desicion, be prepared because im changing you tonight" he stated

I jumped up in joy and spilled the tray on Edwards head, "oops sorry honey, oh bacon my favorite."


	4. Chapter 4

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

It was approaching dusk when Edward walked in with me and layed me on the bed to be changed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I love you edward, and i will do anything to be with you forever, even if i have to go through excruciating pain"

"Okay" then, his mouth, skimmed across my neck to find the right vein. he stopped, and asked me if i was sure i wanted this. i nodded my head, nervous.

Then, he bit down, venom racing through my veins. i grabbed edward's hand, screaming with pain. he looked a me with bright red eyes. i was amazed he had such good self control.another wave of pain washed through my body, then i blacked out.

* * *

_**three days later**_

The pain slowed to a dull throbbing, then a small prickling feeling, then nothing.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella stopped screaming, then she started to move. her eyes flew open, flashing an icy blue, then back to her chocolate brown.

_What was that? _i wondered._ Am I hallucinating?_

"Edward! i love you!" she said leaping into my arms and kissing me.

**BPOV**

_So this is what its like to be graceful..._I thought as I jumped off the bed without tipping over.

I noticed something different about Edward, I couldnt place it. But, he was staring at me weird.

"what? whats wrong?"i asked nervously.

"your eyes, they're still brown!"he exclaimed.

i gasped,"your eyes! thy're green!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO US?!?!?!"we exclaimed in unison.

then, i felt a strange burning in the back of my throat.

"Edward, i think i'm hungry" i said sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

I found out i was faster than Edward and i think hes a bit jealous.

And as we were running through the rain forest, i smelled blood.

I took a sharp left turn and it took Edward a second to realize i turned.

He followed me, lagging behind, as i already jumped on a panther.

I immediatly took a bite and sucked like i havent eaten for days, which i havent.

It felt soooo good, the blood rushed down my throat like nothing ever did. It felt amazing, like heaven, if diamonds tasted as good as they look, it would be that. I couldnt stop and after a minute the animal was dead. I felt sorry but i was still thirsty so i ran off feeling like nothing could kill me.

It took Edward a second to realize i was running again so he ran after me.

"Bella wait up, im not as fast as you, which sucks" he yelled.

"Sorry i'll wait" i yelled back.

Onec he caught up i heard "wow shes fast"

I said "Thank you Edward"

"But i didnt say anything" Edward said.

"Yes you did, you just said that i was fast" i said anoyed.

"I... i thought that, then... that means... " he stuttered.

"What, what does it mean...?" i asked.

"it means you can read minds" he said amazed.

Then i fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

When we got home, Edward immediatley picked me up and ran to our room.

"Edward, you dont have to do that anymore, I'm faster than you, remember?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah, i forgot."He smiled his beautiful smile."Carlisle, yes, everything is fine, but Bella's eyes arent red, they're brown and mine are back to green!!!! Uh-huh, yes... ok."He hung up."Uh, Bella? he has a theory, uh... you are not going to believe this, but he says you might be the next Vampire Queen..."

"Wait but then you would be the Vampire King..."

"yes... Bella, try to read my mind."

"Okay"

_Can you hear me? If you can try to communicate in your head._

_hey is this good? Can you hear me? If you can say hi out loud..._

"Hi"

"wow, telepathy..." I trailed off and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

When I woke up I felt thirsty because I didn't get enough to drink yesterday.

"Honey? I think I'm thirsty again, can we go hunting?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, love, we can go right now."

Then we linked hands as we sped through the forest. As we stopped, I let my instincts take over. the wind changed direction and I smelled blood. I ran at my superhuman speed and jumped on a jaguar, which I drank dry. I craved for more, but then, nothing. I needed blood, but I didn't need it.

Edward, on the other hand, needed much more than me. He ran down three more cats before he was done.

"Are you sure you don't need anymore?" he asked concerned.

"why, is that bad?"

"No its amazing, newborns usually need more blood than that"

"oh, my thirst just went away. I guess its a Vampire Queen thing."

"Bella, come on pack your bags, were going back to Forks."

"But why?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle but I'm out of minutes" he smiled wryly.

"Oh, ok" I said disappointed.

Then I went upstairs to pack my bags.


	8. Chapter 8

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

"Bella!!! we ave to go!!!"

"ok!!!"

I reached for the luggage, but it floated up in front of me.

_Wow this is weird..._

"Bella we really have to-" Edward startled me. my hand jerked back and the luggage flew straight at Edward as he walked through the door.

"What the- Telekenesis?"He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I guess..."

"try lifting this cup."He instructed lifting up a coffee cup.

I stared at the cup willing it to hover. lo and behold, the cup hovered just over Edward's palm. Then, I willed it to dump the coffee on Edward's head.

"ha ha, very funny. But seriously, we have to go..."

then we joined hands, ran out of the house into the rainforest, to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

Once I stepped inside the airport, the smells hit me like a bulldozer. Everybody smelled so different. The back of my throat started burning, then, nothing, like in the forest.

_I wonder why that is?Oh, yeah, I'm the Vampire Queen...Hey Edward! Why do you think I was chosen?_

_I dont know... How are you holding up??_

_Great! My throat isnt even burning!!!!_

_Thats good, but we should stop, because people are giving us weird looks..._

I decided to read the mind of the security guard staring at me like I was a god.

_Oh. My. GOD!!!!!! She is so hot! But shes taken, sigh, I wish she could be mine..._

Wait, I dont know what I look like. There were no mirrors at the cottage... Edward probably made sure of that so he could spare me of my red eyes.

"Edward? Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me confused.

_Honey, you dont have to go to the bathroom anymore..._

_I know, I know, I want to see what I look like._

"Oh, ok..." He led me to the bathroom."Dont be long..."

_I know... Were gonna be late, yeah, yeah_

I walked into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and couldnt believe what I saw.

* * *

**Duh duh duh!!!!!**

**Pete Wentz is soooooooooo hot**

**-petewentzishot**

**BTW there are 2 people working on this project**


	10. Chapter 10

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

_Is that really me? _I thought touching my face._ Edward! am I really beautiful?_

_Yes you are my little angel from heaven..._

I smiled happily. My face was slender with an equally proportioned jaw, eyes, nose and mouth, and strange enough, my eyes were brown, not red. My face had no zits, acne blemishes or defects of any sort. I had no extra body fat anywhere and with bruise like marks under my eyes and extremely pale. I was a vampire. A vampire that didn't need to eat.

_Edward, do you think I ever need to eat?_

_I don't know,do you think I'll get any extra powers?_

_I don't know, lets check on the plane... _I thought as I walked out of the bathroom.

I joined hands with Edward as I got to him.

_My beautiful angel..._

I felt so emotional. I could have (a) cried,[more like dry sobbing (b) kissed Edward or (c) collapsed and fainted. I did (drumroll, please) (b)!! I turned and kissed Edward. I think he felt what I was feeling because he put his arm around me and hugged me.

"Do I have Jasper's power?" I asked earnestly.

"I guess so, to prove it try it on that woman standing next to that man over there" He pointed to a twenty year old next to a thirty year old."give the woman love"

I looked at them and sent out love to the woman. She immeadietly jumped on the man and started kissing him.

_perfect, love...now stop it everyones staring_

I released the woman from my hold. She immeadiely jumped off of him and started apologizing.

"I am so sorry!!!! I do not know what came over me!!!"

"you want to go on a date?"

"excuse me?!"

"... I said do you want to go on a date."

"uhhhh... ok???"

so me and Edward, hand in hand ran (at human speed) to our boarding gate.


	11. Chapter 11

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

"First class?!?! You bought the entire first class?!?!?!"

"Yeah, so? I did it so we could have a little privacy on this, hmmmm... eight hour flight"

_Not complete privacy..._

_Uh-huh? Really? Why is that?_

_Flight attendants, stupid. You forgot about the flight attendants._

_Oh, riiiiiiiight... How about if we ask them?_

_Ask what?_

_For privacy._

_Oh, ok..._

Then I got hit with it. I flinched backwards. Oh, so this is what Alice has to put up with everyday of her life. I saw the future.

* * *

Alice ran up to me squealing all the way. When she got to me she jumped into my arms with such force that would have knocked human Bella off of her feet and probably broken many bones. 

"Oh, were sisters now!!!!!!!! I'm a PRINCESS!!!!! YAY!!!!!"

"Ali, you were always my sister! Now take a chill pill and calm down, you're hurting my more sensitive ears!!!"

Jas per walked outside and gently removed Alice off of me.

"Welcome to the family Bella..."

* * *

I sighed. It was finally over. I hope I never have to do that again!!!!! 

"Miss? Are you all right?" A flight attendant and Edward looked at me, concerned.

"I'm fine.." I waved my hand carelessly.

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine"

"Ok" She stayed where she was.

_Omg... wow... He is soooooooooooooooo hot!!!_

She stared at Edward.

_God, do they ever let up? We told her I was fine, so why wont she go away?!?!?_

Edward burst out in laughter. "Shes (snicker) fine"

"Ok whatever." She _finally_ walked away.

"What happened back there? That was really weird."

"Edward, read my mind"

"Oh, wow the future.."

_lets see your powers now... Will the cup to hover just like this._

_just like that?_

"Just like that."


	12. Chapter 12

Approaching Dusk

BPOV

On the plane I noticed that it was smaller than a normal plane.

"Edward, why are we the only ones on the plane?" I asked.

"Well..." he stutered.

"What, tell me" I demanded.

"Ok fine, I bought a private jet," he said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"You baught a frikin privete jet," I yelled.

"It has a bedroom" he said stupidly.

"..." I was speechless.

"You mean you want to..." i said softly.

"Yes I do," he replied.

"Sooooo..., lets change the top-" Edward started.

"Bella..." he said softly.

I was seing the future.

* * *

"Mommy!" Beth whined. 

"Yes honey?" i asked.

"Im thirsty," she said.

"Ok, lets go hunting," I said as I got up.

We went outside to hunt but it started to rain.

I got mad, really mad, because when it rains the animals go into hiding, and Beth is still a young vampire. Her hunting skills and instincts arent as strong.

As i got angrier I also got hotter untill the point where i thought i was on fire.

Sudenly: "AAAHHHHHHH", Beth screamed as she pointed at my hands, they were on fire.

I tried to swing my hands, but all that hapend is fire spilling out of my hands.

I tried pushing my hands forward.

The fire shot out in that direction, I had discovered a new power.

* * *

I woke from my chance. 

"What did you see, tell me" Edward demanded.

"Fire... I... I was on fire," I stuttered.

"You cant die Bella, you cant..." he said almost crying.

"Not like that, I got so angry, It was one of my powers," I explained.

"..." he was speechless.

"I was mad, so mad that i was able to shoot fire from my hands," I said as I giggled.

"Why did you get mad?" he asked.

"Our daughter-" i started as he interupted.

"We have a daughter?!?!" he asked suprised yet happy.

"Yes, now stop interrupting," I replied.

"Sorry."

"Now as I was saying, our daughter was thirsty, so we went out to hunt-" I continued as Edward interrupted again.

"Our daughter is a vampire..., whats her name?" he asked.

"Yes, and her name is Elizabeth, Beth for short, now pleas stop interupting," I said angrily.

"Ok ill stop, sorry," he said.

"So, we went hunting and it started to rain, that made me mad because when it rains all the animals go into hiding, and since Beth is a young vampire and her instincts and hunting skills are undeveloped." I explained.

"Let me get this straight, you can shoot fire from your hands, we have a vampire daughter, and her name is Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Beth for short," I corected him.

Edward smiled that smile I love and kissed me, but he did not stop.

* * *

When we arrived at the air port i noticed all of the Cullens were there, even Rosalie. 

Infact i was so suprised when she beat Alice to hugging me.

I even saw Charlie, I did not know what to say about the sudden change in my appierence.

He came up to me and said: "Hi Bells, you arent going to suck my blood right?"

"You know?" I asked him suprised.

"Carlisle and Alice told me everything, my queen," he said as he bowed.

I listened to the person staring.

_WOW she is hot, to bad it seemes she is already taken, she is surounded by beautiful people, and whats with the old guy?_

I blushed, kissed Edward, hugged everyone, told them i would meet up with them later, and went home with Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

When we got back to my house(Charlie's house, not the Cullen's or should I say mine, Edward's, Alice's, Rose's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Carlisle's and Esme's), I asked him how he found out.

"I ran into the Cullens at the grocery store and I guess Alice can't keep secrets for other people and spilled the story that you were a vampire and so are they, etcetra, etcera. But, strangely, I did't feel panicky, I felt calm and serene. Then Carlisle filled in the rest. He told me you were Vampire Queen and whatever else there is to know."

"Wanna see one of my powers?"

"Powers?"

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... No"

"Oh watch" A plate hovered off of the counter and in front of Charlie's face. I did this with both of my hands on the counter and looking at Charlie innocently.

_Isnt that cool?_

"Bella, did I just hear you in my head?"

_Maybe_

"Bella, could you please stop telepathying in my head?"

"Fine"

_Not!!! HAHA!!! LOL!!!_

"Please?"

"UUUUURRRRGGGHHHH!!! Fine!"

"What else can you, uuuhhhhhh, do?"

"Weeeeeeeell, I can do those two things, don't have to eat, don't have to breathe, can see the future, control other peoples emotions,shoot fire from my hands, and, thats about it..."

"... Wow... I'm speechless."

_Oh, and I'm gonna get more. I am the Vampire Queen._

"Please stop sigh"

"But, jeeeeeezzz, stop living like theres a stick up your butt."

"Bella, I have something serious on my mind right now"

"Yeah, what."

"Bella,"He said taking my beautiful cold hands."I want to be changed"

"WHAT!?!?!??!"

"Its true."

"Why? You'll want to kill yourself"

"What?!"

"When you get changed, a vampire bites you and then as the venom races through your blood to your heart, the pain is sooooooooooooooooooooooo excruciatingly bad you'll want to kill yourself"

"Ohhhhh, I don't want to lose you!!!!"

"But Dad" I had sorta wanted this immortality thing to mysef and Edward, but I guess not. I'll have to share it with Charlie yelling in my ear. Great.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? Bella? Where did you dissapear off to now?"

"I'm right here Dad"

"Where?"

"Right freaking in front of you!!!!"

"Bella, I think you have a new power to add to your list."

"What?"

"Invisibility."


	14. Chapter 14

Approaching Dusk

BPOV

I ran to Edward's house and noticed that the door was unlocked.

I turned invisible and silently walked into his room.

He was changing and i giggled, he turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

I giggled again, he sounded afraid.

I walked around him and slapped his butt.

He turned around and yelped.

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him as i appeared.

He was suprised at first, but then he kissed me back.

"Haha very funny, c'mon lets go get the others and tell them that Charlie wants to get changed" he said.

"How did you know?" i asked.

"While you where reading the mind's of random people, I was reading Charlie's mind" he explained

"Ok..., why did'nt i think of that" i said stupidly.

"Come on lets go" he said.

"Ok lets g-" i started, but i hade another vision.

"Aahhh CRAP!!!" Edward said frustrated.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The scream of pain that rose from Charlies throat.

It was happening, I had done it.

The venom was racing through veins.

Edward and I had to restrain him so he would not run off.

* * *

When I woke from my tranceI burst into tearless sobs. 

"Um, Bella why are you crying"

When I finnaly stopped I told Edward what I saw.

"..." he was quiet.

"Do you still want to change him?" he asked.

"He really wants me to, he loves me and this way he can be with me forever," I explained.

"That does make sense, i guess, but still..." he started saying as Charlie walked in.

"Still what?" he asked.

"Nothing Charlie," Edward said quickly.

"Hmmmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing Edward, nothing"he replied.

Then he turned to me and said:"Lets go talk to the rest of the Cullens, shall we?" he said eagerly as he walked out of the door.

"Ok. Edward you coming" i asked because he was just standing there.

"Yea ill be right there, just let me get some pants on" he said as we left.

When I got downstairs I noticed that everyone was sitting around the table.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I have an immportant announcemant" he said as every one nodded.

"I would like to cast a vote" he continued.

"I want to be come a vampire" he said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Ok..., Carlisle?"

"Yes".

"Esme?"

"Of course, the more the merrier".

"Alice?"

"Yea we'll be one big happy family" she said happily.

"Jasper?"

"Yea why not" he replied.

"Rosalie?"

"No" she said quietly.

"Emmett?"

"Yea, that would be awesome".

"Edward?"

Edward looked at me, looked at Charlie, then said:"No".

"Bells?"

"If you really want to kill yourself" I said as I tried to fight the tears.

Edward looked at me suprised.

_Trust me with this, he wants this more than anything, _I said telypathicly.

"Then it's settled, I will be changed tomorrow" Charlie said happily.

"Bells will you do it?"

"Sure..." I said sadly.

* * *

**The next day**

**BPOV**

I walked with Edward and Charlie by my side into Edwards room.

"Lay down on the bed we are going to muzzle, and chain you down" I explained.

"Edward, get the chains and muzzle" I ordered.

He kindly obeyed, he went into Emmett's room, grabbed the chain's and muzzle, and came back.

We chained Charlie down and put the muzzle over his mouth.

I was about to bite Charlie when Edward grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait" he said.

He kissed me as Charlie thought: _get a room._

Edward walked ttowards Charlie, and grabbed Emmett's teddy bear from under his shirt.

He tucked it under Charlie's arm, I giggled and he chuckeled.

I bent down over Charlie's neck and slowly bit into his neck, the venom was rushing out of my teeth.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!"

The scream of pain that rose from Charlies throat.

It was happening, I had done it.

The venom was racing through his veins.

Edward and I had to strain him down so he would not run off.

When the venom reached his heart his heartbeat dramaticly changed.

All went quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV   
I looked down at Charlie; his unmoving, unbreathing body.

I slowly turned to Edward "Is he?...Already?"

"I don't know, I've never heard of a transformation being this fast" He explained. "Unless..." he disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with Carlisle.

Their mouths were moving very fast, but for once I could understand what they were saying "I've never heard of it either" Edward said.

"Guys, what is it?" I asked.

"It's just not possible" Carlisle said.

"Guys?" I whimpered. Carlisle quickly felt around the veins on Charlie's neck. Edward watched Carlisle's fast hands.

"Guys? What's going on!" I yelled.

Carlisle stopped feeling Charlie's veins. He looked up at me "Bella, Charlie is dead" He said

"WH-WHAT!" in that split second Jasper was in the room. I urged myself to be sad, but I couldn't.

" How? How did this happen?" I yelled.

"I think he was poisoned" Carlisle explained, I could see sincere sadness in his eyes. Edward quickly was there to embrace me

"I'm so sorry" He told me. His presence comforted me, but I was still sad, or as sad as one could get under the influence of Jasper.

"Who do you think did it?" Asked Edward.

Carlisle shook his head "There is no way to be sure, there's no scent on the body" Carlisle explained.

Edward hugged me a bit tighter, "I'm so sorry" He told me again. I was too shocked to speak, reality started to sink in. My father was dead.

"Do you think it was a vampire?" Asked Edward

"It's professional enough" Carlisle said.

"Well, if it was a vampire, I'd say it was the Volturri" Edward suggested.

"Agreed" Carlisle grabbed Charlie's body

"The death was too sudden, there will be an investigation if we say he went missing" Carlisle explained. "Bella, Charlie Is on a vacation if anyone asks, in... LA. Next week, if anyone asks why he's not back, tell them he decided to stay there, and you stayed behind, understand?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "And, Bella" Carlisle said.

"Hmm?"

"Whoever did this, I'll personally make sure they are brought to justice" He said to me reassuringly. I nodded again

"Thank you very much" I told him. Edward squeezed me one more time

"I'm so, so sorry" he said one more time.


	16. Chapter 16

Approaching Dusk

**BPOV**

I shut my eyes and let my instincts take over. I expertly weaved through the trees and, as I passed them, identified them by their scent.

I felt the burning at the back of my throat. I was hungry. A delectable scent wafted through my nose with an oncoming breeze.

I ran at top speed and, weaving through the trees, jumped on the animal. I opened my eyes as I drank it dry. It was a wolf, a grey one. So delicious. It tasted like a symphony would, on key and beautiful, better than diamonds would taste. _Waaaaaaaaaay _better than diamonds. So delicious I couldn't describe.

I jumped up and ran, refreshed and hungrier than before. I pounced on three more before I was satisfied, but still a little hungry. I thought of Charlie and I shook with tearless sobs.

Then, I heard it. It was kind of like seeing the future, but with no picture. It was a scream of terror. I clamped my hands over my cold ears, but that only made it worse. All of the pain in that scream hit my core. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. I took my hands off of my ears and relayed that to Edward, who had hunted before, so I was alone.

_Bella, what was that?_

_I don't know, it just appeared like when I see the future._

_Oh, do you want me to come and get you?_

_No, I'll be fine._

I jogged on. Ok, maybe not jogging, for other people, cause I was hitting, like, 45 mph. But, it wasn't a sprint.

I felt something, like brushing past a spider web. The atmosphere changed, it seemed warmer, the air not as oppressing. But all the emotions I felt. Hatred, sadness, happiness, feelings from the past. I had no idea where I was. But, I didn't really care.

Whatever, I thought. I shrugged off the feeling like a light sweater.

I giggled. I touched the trees and other plants breathing in their smell. I laughed and spun around, loving the fresh scent.

At least for once I didn't get dizzy, I thought, in my mind.

I loved my new senses. I could see farther, smell more things, and hear just about anything. I loved my new gracefulness. I could run without tripping over roots. I could actually _**run.**_ I shut my eyes and tried not to think about Charlie. Then, something hit me.

_How am I going to explain Charlie's death to Renée?_

_Car crash. _He answered immediately.

_Car crash?_

_Alice is going to have a ball fabricating this evidence._

_Oh ok. _My voice shook in my head. Not with anger, with sadness.

_You ok? Sure you don't want me to pick you up?_

_Yeah, I'm fine, just sad._

The sun came out from behind the everlasting overcast clouds. Every cloud has a silver lining, I thought grimly.

I shut my eyes again.

There was a rustle of leaves off to my left. I shifted into a crouch. I smelled wolf.

The scent got stronger and the noise louder. I pounced. I drank. My eyes opened. I stopped drinking and cried out in horror.

"Jake!!!!!!"

Jacob lay there, in wolf form, writhing in pain and anguish. His mouth opened and let forth that same scream that I had heard. I covered my ears again but it did absolutely nothing to mute the painful noise from my bestestestest buddy, other than Edward. He slowly morphed back into a boy.

_Edward? Edward!_

_What is it Bella, what?!?!?What?!?!?!? _He sounded frightened.

_Here listen! _I opened my mind to Edward, letting the scream pierce his mind.

_What did you do!!!!_

_I bit Jake!!!_

_I'll be right there!! Where are you?!?!_

_LaPush, I think!!_

_Ok, stay right where you are!!_

_Ok I will._

I crouched, holding my breath just if it got too hard for me, and stroked my hair back from his face. I watched as the scream slowly faded **(a/n not a girly scream!!!!) **and turned into a grimace.

Edward ran up, stooped low to kiss me, brief, but enough for now. He picked up Jake with one hand and grabbed mine in the other and we sprinted back to the Cullen house as fast as we could.


	17. Author's Note

Ok, after hearing all the complaints, me and my partner are switching over to another account and revising it. Our account name is royalwampires and the fanfic name is Approaching Dusk- The Revised Edition.

Xoxo

Petewentzishot


	18. One Question

One Question- How many of you would like to see Jacob changed into a vampire? Just wondering. My partner and I are debating if Jake should or shouldn't be changed.

xoxo

Petewentzishot


	19. App Dusk: Revised

Hey, Approaching Dusk: the revised Edition is posted! Its much more detailed now so check it out!

xoxo,

Petewentzishot


End file.
